


Will you stay by my side, will you promise me ?

by nastya_plisetsky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Mention of alcohol, Older Characters, Slow Burn, viktuuri wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastya_plisetsky/pseuds/nastya_plisetsky
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri are getting married! And obviously, everyone is invited.Otabek is arriving in St Petersburg two weeks early and needs a place to stay.





	1. Don't think of anything

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic, so there's a 100% chance it's going to be crappy. (◡‿◡✿)  
> The title and chapters' titles are from the song Butterfly by BTS.  
> More tags will be add.

 

 

 

"No way! You're not going to a hotel! Seriously Beka, I have space in my apartment, don't worry." 

Yuri was lying in bed, his cat on his lap and Otabek on the phone.

"Also, you have never actually seen where I live now. It's just me and my cat, no more Viktor and Yuuri grossly cuddling every fucking day right in front of my face."

"They're in love, don't be so cynical." The deep voice of the Kazakh resonated on the other side of the line.

"Hm... you never lived with them, they couldn't keep their hands out of each other! I hope they'll choke on their wedding cake."

"You do love them, don't you?"

"Fuck off. [...] Okay, I gotta go. Text me the detail of your flight, I'll pick you at the airport."

"Are you mad?"

"What? No ! I promised grandpa I would spend dinner with him tonight, and I'm still in sweatpants so... yeah, I should really go now."

"Alright, have a nice evening. We'll see each others soon. Bye."

"Bye"

 

After the call, Yuri immediately got out of bed to change his outfit. He pet his cat one last time, took a pie he baked earlier that day, his keys and left his place.

His place, his personal place. He was extremely proud to live on his own where he could just put loud music, do nothing and not be interrupted at any moment. Privacy was important to the blonde man. But sometimes, in the darkness of the night, he could feel it... loneliness.

 

* * *

 

 

Otabek put his phone on the table, next to his laptop. He was booking his trip to St Petersburg but no need to look for a hotel anymore. He will stay at Yuri's.

Yuri, little Yuri, not so little anymore, they were the same height now. But he still remember the day they met and even nowadays he could see that sparkling expression of his green eyes.

Yuri Plisetsky was one of the most talented ice skaters on Earth and Otabek was beyond proud to call him his friend. 

They haven't seen each other in months and even if he didn't want to admit it, he missed him.

After a few minutes, he confirmed a flight, closed his laptop and head off his bedroom to start packing. He opened his closet, took a few things he already prepared before and put them into a black suitcase. He also picked his ice skates. The young man hanged up his tuxedo he bought for the wedding, put it on his bed but didn't pay more attention to it. He was still wondering why Yuuri and Viktor invited him to their wedding since they weren't even that close. That was probably because he was the closest person to Yurio. 

His eyes stopped on a small box wrapped in a shiny red paper which was on his desk. He starred at it for a brief time and put it in his black moto jacket. 

"I can't risk to lose it," he thought "I hope he'll appreciate it."

 


	2. Don't say anything, not even a word

 

 

Soft lightening, sweet smell of pastries, warm cups of tea.

 

"How is this one Yurio? Do you like it?" asked Viktor with a satisfied smile.

"What is this shit called again?"

"Well it's a pink champagne infused cake with premium white chocolate ganache and fresh raspberries from Poland"

The younger man raised an eyebrow, dropping his fork at the same time.

"First of all it's the most pretentious cake I've ever tasted, what the fuck is that name?! I bet it's your favourite..."

Viktor nodded, still smiling.

"And secondly, a champagne infused cake? REALLY? You really want this little piggy over here to end up dead ass drunk? The last time he drank champagne he poled dance almost naked in front of EVERYBODY !! No one wants to see that shit again, especially at your own bloody wedding!"

"I wouldn't mind." he replied.

"NO NO NO! YURIO IS RIGHT, NEVER AGAIN!" interrupted Yuuri, blushing from embarrassment "I think we will go with the chocolate and vanilla one."

"Remind me, why am I even here?" asked Yuri.

"We said there would be free cakes." answered the older one.

"Right. Time to leave this place before it gets  _not safe for work_." he got up, putting his black jacket on.

It was a pretty simple jacket, except for the massive embroidered tiger on the back. "I have to go to the airport anyway."

"Need a ride?" quickly said Viktor

"You know I have a car right? I'm not a kid anymore." 

"That's right, my baby boy is growing up!" 

In the distance "I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING BABY BOY! BYE LOSERS"

 

Yuri was almost at the door when he quickly went back to the table, picking an untouched piece of cake.

"I'm taking this for Beka"

Then disappeared for good.

 

"Beka huh?" said Vitya to his fiancé, with a distinct smirk on his face.

"Seems like someone really cares about people after all." simply whispered the groom-to-be, wrapping his arms around Mr. Nikiforov waist.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The young man parked ten minutes ago, yet he was still in his car.

He stared. Stared at nothing and everything at the same time. He caught himself in the rear-view mirror, his eyes were the living definition of nervousness. So he looked away, furiously sighing and quickly got out of the car. 

Hands in the pockets, he was walking fast in the airport, trying as hard as he could to ignore this weird feeling. He leaned against the nearest wall, hood on his head, looking pissed as usual. 

When he was not checking the time, he would crack his knuckles. Always keeping an eye on the hallway.

 

 

For a moment, he thought his heart stopped.

 

Otabek Altin was here.

 

Yuri tried to calm his loud mind and walked toward him. He slightly waved, so his friend could notice him.

They were close now.

"Hi Yu-"

 

The dark haired man was stopped by an unexpected hug.

 

Yuri couldn't help it. He missed him.

 

He had his face snuggled into Beka's scarf when he heard a whisper.

"I didn't knew you were into hug Yura."

 "I'M NOT." He took a step back. "It's just... I... I went to Viktor and Yuuri's earlier, they intoxicated me with their hideous thing called love" he made a disgusted face. "I'm just showing you what you missed." he finished his doubtful explanation with a chuckle.

"Right." They looked at each other's eyes for a few seconds and eventually left the airport.

 

" _Why did you hug him stupid!_ " was the only thought Yuri had.

 

 

The drive home was quiet, Yuri still felt awkward and Otabek was just admiring the view.

 

 

"Welcome to my evil lair!" The Russian tossed his key onto the kitchen counter.

"I must admit... It's cleaner than I thought."

"Shut up! I'm doing a damn good job here."

"I'm kidding, it's great." 

 

Yuri gave him a look around and let him privacy to tidy his stuff.

 

After a brief moment, Otabek showed up in the kitchen, both hands behind his back.

"Yura, close your eyes. I have a gift for you."

 


	3. Just give me a smile

 

 

"A gift?" asked Yuri.

"Yes. Close your eyes please." replied Otabek.

"Why? It's better not be a "JJ Style" shirt or I swear you will sleep in the hallway!"

Beka chuckled. "No, it's not." He approached slowly as Yuri closed his eyes.

 

It was a sign of trust. Especially for him. Yuri wasn't the kind of person who give his trust easily. In fact, he only gave it to his grandfather and now, to Otabek.

He looked calm, almost vulnerable. 

 

"Okay, open your eyes."

He looked at the present before grabbing it, with a slight hesitation. 

He unwrapped the red metallic paper to discover a blue velvet box.

"Well, it's not much..." Otabek started "I just, you know... I thought about you when I saw it." He was quite embarrassed, unsure if his friend would like it, unsure of his reaction.

 

A scream from the blonde resonated in the entire apartment. 

 

"I LOVE IT!" He jumped in place. "It's the best gift ever!" A huge smile brightened his soft features.

 

The gift was a silver lion ring. 

 

He immediately put it to his right hand.

"Hear me out Beka, I'll never take it off, never!"

 

Otabek put his elbow on the table, his chin resting on his hand, giving Yuri a tender look.

"I'm really glad you like it Yura." He took the hand of the younger man, gently caressing his fingers with his index, an almost unnoticeable touch.

The silence enveloped the room.

The loudest sound Yuri could hear was his heart. " _Calm down, calm down._ " he kept saying to himself.

His lungs felt like he was on the rink after an intense practice.

" _Do it. Now. No big deal. He has been your friend for years. That's what friends do, right?_ " His thoughts were a mess.

 

He leaned toward his friend, the tension was killing him. He quickly put a kiss on his cheek before letting a simple "thank you' escape from his mouth.

 

Yuri turned his back, pretending to be busy in the kitchen. His hands were shaking, but he did it. 

After a few minutes, the amount of time Otabek needed to be able to think straight again, he joined him.

They cooked together that night, in the purest form of silence. 

From time to time, they gave each other shy smiles.

 

The duo ate the fruit of their labour, Yuri offered the slice of cake he took earlier for his friend. 

Then they sat on the sofa and talked during a long time. Time was an illusion when they were together.

They talked. About training, competition, travelling, medals... Yuri complained a little about practising with the Russian team. How Georgi couldn't stop talking about his new girlfriend, how annoying was Mila when she acted like his big sister, how Yakov once lost his voice from yelling at everyone. And of course, he complained about Yuuri and Viktor for just being themselves.

Otabek was a great listener, he couldn't help but smile at all the drama happening here. 

 

They ended up watching videos on Yuri's laptop.

The Nishigori triplets imitating their mother on the ice. Phichit's performance from the charity skating show he created. Guang-Hong and Leo practising for the pair skating competition.

And then nothing...

Otabek's head slowly glided to Yuri's shoulder. The two men fell asleep. 

 

* * *

 

 

A strong smell of coffee floated in the apartment. 

Otabek had been an early bird since he was a child. 

When he woke up that day next to Yuri, he felt a warm sensation deep in his gut. 

He got up quietly, worried to wake the beautiful blonde man. 

Even the landscape of Almaty couldn't compete with Otabek's favourite view; Yuri Plisetsky.

 

He took a hot shower, then dressed up. A simple grey shirt and a black skinny jeans. He had always been effortlessly fashionable.

He headed up to the kitchen and made breakfast.

The clinking noises woke Yuri up. The young man opened his eyes, he started stretching quite loudly, just like a tiger.

 

"Morning..." he mumbled while rubbing his eyes.

Otabek turned to him, a small grin on his face. "Good morning Yura. Do you want some coffee? Tea?"

"I let you choose. I need a shower to wake me up, this couch ruined my back."

That's what he did for a solid fifteen minutes.

 

He came back for breakfast, wearing a dark purple shirt and a faded black jeans. His still wet hair, falling down his face.

Otabek pointed at Yuri. "They're longer, right?" 

"Oh... yeah. But I might cut them soon."

"Why?" 

"I'm just tired of people comparing me to Viktor. I got it, he had long hair, I have long hair but we're fucking different. I am not the new Viktor Nikiforov."

"You are Yuri Plisetsky. If you enjoy it, then don't cut your hair. Don't let peoples' opinions affect you. [...] Also, it looks really good on you."

 

After the breakfast, they both went out visiting the city. Since they were friends for a few years, they had their favourites spots.

They had a long walk in the Summer Garden before grabbing lunch. They kept wandering around, eventually sat at a café. Just the two of them.

That was how most of the following days were as well. Sometimes they just stayed at Yuri's.

 

That was absolute perfection.

 

Until that day...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shameless fluff, I admit.  
> Angsty jealous Yuri Plisetsky is coming. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts about this chapter! Thanks for reading.


	4. I still can’t believe it

 

 

The day started well yet. 

 

"I'm thinking about moving to another country. You know, to start the new season." Otabek spent several years in Almaty after the Grand Prix in Barcelona.

 

Every competition were unforgettable, but that particular one had a special meaning to them.

Otabek found back the child he met at the summer camp and Yuri made his very first friend.

They started their unique relationship in front of the sunset of Spain.

 

"And do you know where do you want to go next?" Yuri asked.

"I don't know yet..." 

"You could stay here, in Russia." cut Yuri, not to be rude, only because the simple idea of having Beka with him every day delighted him.

The proposition left Otabek surprised.

"Well... that would mean we would be rivals for an entire year, not just during competition. Are you cool with that?"

"I don't see you as a rival." Yuri's voice was calm, perhaps too calm he thought, he didn't want to make things too serious. "Maybe you're too scared to compete with me on a daily basis..." he shrugged his shoulders, a playful smile on his face.

Otabek stood up with a stoic expression and went to his room in silence. 

 

 _"Did he really thought I was serious? Fuck..."_ Yuri thought.

 

He followed him in confusion "Hey Beka! Come on, don't be dramatic! I was just -"

Otabek got out with a sport bag on his shoulder as Yuri was almost at the room's door.

"Take your stuff kitten, show me what is like to practice with you." His voice was deep, almost teasing.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The vibrant sound of the blades hitting the ice as Otabek landed a perfect quadruple loop.

 

"Not bad..." said Yuri, smirking.

"Are you kidding?! I worked -" Otabek stopped, leaning toward, his hands resting on his muscular thighs. They've been practising for almost two hours.

Yuri slid next to him, he put his hand on Beka's back. He could feel his breathing under his delicate touch.

"It's time to retire old man." He chuckled to his ear.

The Kazakh man bolted up and gave Yuri an intense stare. He was extremely close to him.

"You want me to retire Yura?" he whispered softly.

 

He felt that odd nervousness again. It was such an intense, unfamiliar yet pleasant feeling.

 

 

"OTABEK! YURI! HI!"

A friendly scream from the side of the rink brought Yuri's emotions back to usual; anger.

 

_Fucking Mila._

 

Otabek waved at her before leaving the ice to greet her in person.

She immediately jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"When did you arrive?! It's so good to see you again!" 

"Almost a week ago." He ended the hug by saying: "It's good to see you too."

 

Yuri watched the scene in silence, a warm, uncomfortable sensation went from his gut, to his throat to finally end to his cheeks.

 

"Why haven't you told me he was here?" asked Mila while hugging the young man.

"Because it's none of your business, maybe?" replied Yuri. He pushed her away to salute Georgi who accompanied her that day.

 

"We should go out this afternoon! I need to buy a dress for the wedding, you wanna come?"

Yuri was about to say a huge "Fuck no!" when Otabek replied "Why not?"

He gave a curious look to Otabek, wondering why would he want to go shopping with Mila.

"He also needs a tie." Beka told Mila. "Right, Yuri?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Georgi, you up?" demanded Mila.

"No thanks, I have a date with Polina." He turned to Yuri with a smile. "It's getting pretty serious between us."

 

Yuri actually wanted Georgi to come with them so he could bring Mila's company. All he wished was to be with Otabek, alone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri looked annoyed since the morning, his hands buried deep in his pockets.

 

_He is my friend, my best friend. Why does Mila have to come between us?_

 

Mila picked two dresses and went to the fitting room.

Yuri and Otabek waited outside, they barely spoke to each other since they left the rink.

Yuri tried to figure what was happening to him, he always felt happy when Otabek was around but things were different this time. It was practically a need. He never felt this way before.

 

Mila appeared wearing a purple sequined gown which made her flamboyant hair stand out even more. "How do I look?" she spun a little, revealing the backless detail of her outfit.

"You look really beautiful Mila." Otabek's words were a punch to Yuri's gut.

His jaw tightened as he gave an intense glare to Otabek then to Mila.

 

"Aw, thank you honey!" replied the red-haired, slightly blushing. "Yuri, what do you think?"

 

_HONEY?!_

 

Yuri only gave an eye roll as an answer before walking away. 

 

Otabek and Mila exchanged a confused look.

 

 

Yuri had to leave, he felt like his lungs were lacking of oxygen.

The second he left the building, he took a deep desperate breath.

He pressed his palms against his eyes.

 

_What's wrong with me?!_

 

His fist crashed against the nearest wall. It hurt, but not as much as his feelings.

 

 

Yuri went back to his apartment without Otabek and Mila. He wanted to be on his own.

He locked the door of his room, before falling on his bed. 

He put his earphones on, Welcome to the Madness playing. Music had always been a great distraction to him.

He looked at a picture of him and Otabek. Both smiling. 

The young man sighed, and put his phone on his chest.

 

_What's wrong with me?_

 

* * *

 

 

 

Otabek arrived a moment later. His first instinct was to check on Yuri. 

He was not in the living room neither in the kitchen, so he went to his room.

He knocked at the door. "Yura? Are you there?"

 

No answer.

 

He tried to open the door which was locked. He became more suspicious.

"Yura? Are you okay? You left so suddenly, I was worried. [...] I am worried."

 

Yuri could hear him, but had no intention to answer.

 

_Go away._

 

Yuri buried his face in his pillow.

 

"Yura? Please." Otabek waited a few minutes. "Okay... If you want to talk, I'll be in my room."

That's what he did. He sat on his bed, overthinking the situation over and over again. 

 

His arms wrapped around his pillow, Yuri closed his eyes.

 

_Fuck Otabek. Fuck Mila. Fuck everyone._

 

A tear fell down his face.

He barely slept that night.

 

 

 


	5. Don’t try to disappear

 

 

The fresh morning breeze was a caress to Yuri's face. He left the apartment before Otabek could wake up, he wanted to stay away from him, but at the same time he was the only person he could think of.

He walked an entire hour in the city without purpose, his green eyes wandering around but never focusing on anything. 

He ended up in front of a familiar building, even though he didn't want to admit it, he knew why he was there. He wanted advice.

 

He knocked at the door, after an extremely brief moment, a surprised yet cheerful smile appeared.

"Yurio! What are you doing here?" Yuuri Katsuki welcomed him. "Come in!"

"Are you busy or something? I don't want to bother you, I know you still have a lot of shit to deal with." Yuri asked, entering the apartment.

"Oh, don't worry! Everything is set up for the wedding!" replied the older one, he paused a few seconds. Yuri never asked this kind of things before, his behaviour tickled his curiosity. "Is everything okay?" he continued.

The blond man simply nodded as he sat on the couch, followed by Yuuri. His phone buzzed twice in the pocket of his jeans, but he ignored it.

"Viktor is not here, he's at the dog groomer with Makkachin but he will -"

"I'm not here for Viktor. I want to talk to you." He started feeling slightly uncomfortable, he never liked to talk about his emotions. He took a deep breath as if courage was in the air and he could swallow it.

 

"You and Phichit are best friends, right?"

Yuuri approved with a nod.

"Have you ever feel like you wanted to punch people who were too close to him?"

"Why would I want to do something like that?" he asked with a smile, not to mock Yuri but only because he found his question quite odd.

"Because he's your friend, not their's." His tone was direct like the answer was obvious.

"People can have more than a friend, it doesn't change anything in the friendship." Yuuri's facial expression changed from amusement to concern. "Is everything alright between you and Otabek?"

Every time he heard that name, he felt an indefinable heat in his entire body.

"WHAT?!" he grunted.

"No offense, but you are not the friendliest person I know, so I guess it's about him."

Yuri bit his lip, letting a quiet "Fuck" escape. 

"It's just... I feel like Mila is trying to get between us and I hate it." He wasn't even looking at Yuuri anymore.

"I don't think she would do something like this on purpose. She is your friend... and Otabek's too." Yuuri's tone was comforting, but it wasn't enough to appease him.

"You don't understand..." he said calmly. He closed his eyes, his eyebrows frowned and his voice accelerated. "She has this way to looking at him, it makes me sick!"

 

"Oh..." Yuuri put his hesitating hand on his friend's shoulder. "You know you are not supposed to feel like this when it comes to friendship, right?"

"What are you even saying, Katsudon?"

"I think you know exactly what I mean." He never saw the young man that much upset.

Yuri removed the hand of the Japanese off his shoulder and stood up.

"It's fucking ridiculous!" He started walking around a little. "There's no fucking way! I am not... he's my friend!" He was even more confused.

"Yurio, it's okay. Sometimes friendship can evolve, evolve into something even more interesting."

"Or it can destroy everything between two people, but thank you for your positivity!" retorted Yuri. He was checking the time on his phone when he noticed two texts, both from Otabek.

 

 

**Beka**

Where are you? [8:57]

 

 

**Beka**

Yura are you okay? You're acting a little bit strange. Just tell me you are fine. [8:59]

 

 

Yuri shoved his phone in his pocket without knowing what he could answer. He didn't want to come home, he didn't want to face his feelings, to face him...

 

He hesitated for a moment before turning to Yuuri.

"Do you mind if I stay here for lunch?"

"Not at all! You will always be welcome in this house, we are a family!" replied the older one with a wide smile on his face.

"Did you catch Viktor's penchant for drama?! Geez, get some help." 

 

 

Yuri asked him to not tell Viktor about their conversation, in which Yuuri agreed. They spent the rest of the morning together until Viktor joined them, just like they used to do before he moved out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yuri walked into the long hallway of the building, his head down staring at the floor. 

He kept thinking about what Yuuri told him earlier.

 

_What if he is right?_

 

 

He tried to rationalize his feelings, thinking that perhaps, he felt alone lately because he was living on his own and perhaps, he just wanted company of another human being. 

He finally looked up when he knew he was in front of his apartment. Opening a door has never been more stressful.

 

Otabek heard the door slammed when he was on the couch, the cat napping on his lap. He put the small animal aside to quickly go toward the sound. 

 

"Where have you been?! Don't you have a phone?!" it was too late when he realized he was shouting at his friend.

A shouting that left Yuri quite surprised. "And I'm the angry one, huh?" He took off his jacket, put it in the closet and turned to Otabek. "Why do you even care?"

"The last time I heard from you was twenty-four hours ago! You disappeared, I was really worried..." His voice was back to the usual calm tone.

"I-I didn't feel well yesterday. I went to the doctor this morning and I spent the day with my grandpa."

Yuri never lied to Otabek before this day, they trusted each other. But this time, he felt the need to.

 

_It's just a white lie. There's no way I tell him about my little chat with Katsudon._

 

"Are you feeling better?" Otabek took a few steps closer to him. "What happened to your hand?"

Yuri looked at the bruises which were extended under his skin like splashes of paint.

"A fucking door happened!" Yuri answered, faking an annoyed look on his face. 

Another lie. But he simply couldn't tell him the real reason, why it happened, how he felt when it happened...

"I'm gonna text Mila, I'm staying with you tonight." 

"What?" Yuri frowned his eyebrows.

"Yeah, we're supposed to go out tonight. But since you can't come with us, I'm staying with you." Otabek was already typing on his phone.

"I can handle myself, go." Yuri said. Otabek looked at him, his mouth opened, about to say something. "I'm serious, go."

Yuri thought that maybe if he was away, the feelings would stop. So he took it to the next level.

"Actually, I think you should stay at her place." He kept an entire detached expression as the words came out of his mouth. "It's not like I'm kicking you out, I just- I don't want you to get sick, especially before the wedding."

Otabek stared at him, wide-eyed before nodding. "If you think it's the right thing to do, I'm okay with it." He looked back at his phone, his fingers sliding on the screen. "Mila said yes."

 

_Of course she did._

 

"She also said "Poor kitty, tell him to get better before the wedding, he needs to be ready for a dance off!" continued Otabek with a smirk. 

"Sure." Yuri's face had never been so emotionless, on the other hand, his actual emotions were a mess. 

Otabek left the room to go pack some of his stuff, Yuri felt a kind of relief, his knees were shaking. 

 

When the Kazakh appeared again, Yuri almost dropped the glass of water he had in hand.

He was wearing a black jean and a white button-down shirt, the rolled up sleeves revealing his toned forearms. His whole outfit was perfectly fitting. Yuri looked at him like it was the first time he ever saw him.

"Is this enough for St Petersburg?" asked Otabek. His voice brought Yuri back to reality.

A humming sound was the only answer he could give. 

"Do you want me to stay for dinner? I can go out after..." 

"No, it's fine. I'm tired anyway." His throat felt incredibly tight, but he had to keep it together, one last effort before he could stop pretending.

"Alright." Otabek put his jacket on. He came closer to Yuri, who were leaning against the kitchen counter. He softly put his hand on Yuri's face, some of his fingers running along his neck while his thumb was gently caressing his cheek. "Take care, Yura."

Yuri felt like his stomach was somehow twisted and his heart was about to stop. He wanted him. Badly.

Otabek stopped the moment and left rapidly with his suitcase.

It took a moment for Yuri to let go the counter he was hardly grabbing.

He knelt when he noticed his cat next to him. He took his pet in his arms, a deep expression of sadness showed on his face.

 

"I screwed up." he whispered.

 

"I really screwed up."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know if there's still people reading this but here we are. 
> 
> I mentioned Yuri's grandfather in this chapter (also in the first chapter) and I know he's supposed to live in Moscow but in this fic, he is living in St Petersburg, to be closer to his grandson I guess. 
> 
> Next chapter will probably be the last.


	6. If we touch hands, will I lose you?

 

The morning light shined through the curtains to create a peaceful atmosphere in the room.

Yuri stretched in his bed, reaching his arm to pet his cat. Even though he slept that night, he felt tired. It was a kind of tiredness he never experienced before.

He took his phone with his free hand, he usually liked to lay in bed while browsing social media.

He noticed two texts from last night.

 

**Beka**

I wish you were here. [10:56]

 

Yuri had a bittersweet feeling while reading those words.

_He's really not helping._

 

Little did I knew that the second message would make him so upset.

 

**Mila**

look like your bestie is wasted [02:34]

 

The text was followed by a picture.

Mila's face was partially out frame, she was smirking, her hand up pointing at something. Or rather someone.

Otabek was lying on her bed, his face buried deep in a pillow, completely asleep.

Also, completely shirtless.

 

Yuri felt a deep anger running through his veins. He blinked a couple of times, his breath was getting more intense.

He threw his phone across the room, the small object stopped its way against a wall.

He stood up and went straight to the bathroom. The cold water appeased the heat of his cheeks.

Yuri took a look at the mirror, he felt like his own reflection was judging him.

 

  _Get your shit together Plisetsky._

 

 

He came back to his room after a quite long shower. He picked his phone on the floor, which one remained intact. A miracle considering how violently it has been thrown.

He sat on his bed in a sigh and started typing, a deep determination in his eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A loud buzzing sound awoke Otabek. The young man let a slight growl escaped, he might have drank more than he should have during the previous night.

The bright light of his phone shined on his face, making his eyes sparkle even more. He smiled when he noticed a notification from Yuri. A smile, which faded when he started reading the text he received.

 

**Yura**

don't come visit me this week we'll see each other at the wedding [10:28]

 

He was supposed to leave Russia three days after the wedding, so knowing he won't see Yuri for the rest of the week made his stomach ache.

He actually felt closer to him when he was in Kazakhstan. Things were stranger than ever between them.

 

 _"Don't come visit me._ "

_Is he really sick or did he just don't want to see me?_

 

He left the unfamiliar bed to try to find his shirt, he didn't even remember taking it off. He didn't remember why he was in Mila's bed either.

Otabek then went to the living room, where he left his suitcase the day before. Mila was there, tying her shoes when he walked in.

"Aren't you suppose to be an early bird?" she asked, looking up at him. "That's what Yuri told me, I guess he was wrong."

"I am..." He took the first shirt he could find and put it on. "Usually."

"I'm going for a run, you want to join me?" 

He looked at her, wide-eyed. He only remembered the beginning of their night out while Mila was ready to work out, looking as fresh as a daisy. "How- Seriously, what is your secret?"

"I have more stamina than you, don't be jealous." Mila winked at Otabek. "I made some coffee if you want. Your shirt is in the washing machine, by the way. See ya!" The young woman left her place, Otabek was alone with his thoughts. 

 

 

When Mila finally got back, Otabek was sitting at the kitchen table, wearing a different outfit. He looked less messy, unlike his mind.

"Can we talk?" he started.

"Sure!" She grabbed a cold bottle of water in the fridge, took a few sips and sat in front of him. "What do you want to talk about?"

"What happened last night?" he asked firmly.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't really remember... I never drink that much." He felt quite uncomfortable and started to hope that nothing odd happened that night.

"Well... We ordered cocktails, but I think you remember that part." She waited for a nod from Otabek before continuing. "You looked like something was really bothering you, I thought that maybe, some shots could help. Then we got home and drank wine. That's how you stained your shirt. And then..." she paused, hesitating wherever or not she should tell him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Then?"

"You said something."

"Keep going Mila."

"I love him." She gave him a confused look, she knew Otabek was a private person. "That's what you said, I love him." she repeated.

Otabek felt dizzy, like the ground was slowly sliding under him. He couldn't even look at her.

"Who were you talking about?"

"No one." He already felt like he was out of breath. 

"You can tell, I won't tell anyone." She was calm and comforting, but he just couldn't tell her.

"I was drunk, it doesn't mean anything."

"Were you talking about Yu-"

"Forget it Mila!" he cut. He stood up, his hands against the table helped him to not shake too much. "Forget everything, okay?"

The young woman simply nodded as Otabek walked away.

 

Otabek couldn't believe he confessed something like that to Mila.

 

_I'm going back to Almaty right after the wedding, there is no way I'm staying here any longer. Maybe we spent too much time together and he's done with me... I don't want to ruin our friendship over something stupid._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said that it would be the last chapter, but I want the wedding to have its own chapter.  
> I'm not really satisfied with this one, but I hope there's still people reading this mess. The final chapter will be out soon.  
> Thank you for reading!


	7. My heart is still shattering on you

 

Viktor seemed anxious, sitting in an armchair, staring at the floor. No one ever saw him like that.

"Put your tie on, we're leaving soon." Yuri was his best man along with Chris. The blond man snapped his fingers at the groom. "Viktor! Move your ass."

"What if he doesn't love me?" Viktor whispered, his voice almost breaking.

"Huh?"

"What if he regrets it after we get married?" He put his hands on each side of his face, looking extremely worried.

"For fuck's sake..." Yuri sighed. He hesitated a moment before walking toward him. "Listen, I may know nothing about love, but Katsudon is in love with you, no doubt about it."

Viktor looked up, his eyes filled with emotion. "You really think?"

He leaned against a wall and crossed his arms. "Yeah, and you should be glad to have someone who cares this much about you, so get your shit together and go marry that disgusting fucker."

Viktor was genuinely moved by the words the young man said to him, he gave him an unexpected hug. "Thank you." He softly murmured.

"Whatever, old man." He didn't push him away, but his arms were still crossed.

At the same moment, Chris walked in. "Oh, it's hug time!" He tried to join the two Russians but Yuri stopped him.

"Don't touch me, I don't know where your hands have been."

"Alright, alright, no hug for you then." replied Chris smirking. "Here's your boutonnière." He pinned a blue rose on Viktor's black tuxedo jacket. "Perfect. Yuuri is a lucky man."

"I am a lucky man." Viktor smiled at his friend.

 

Yakov appeared in the room. "Vitya..." The old man suddenly looked quite emotional when he saw Viktor. He looked at him up and down, his eyes stopped on Viktor's button up shirt, he went from an affectionate to a furious look. "Where is your tie?!" he started to shout. "I can't believe you are not ready yet!" He took the black tie on the dressing table next to them, put it around Viktor's collar. "Клянусь Богом..."* he whispered while tying it.

When he was done, Yakov took Viktor by the shoulders and asked him with a deep tone "Are you ready?" 

Viktor tilted his head to see himself in the massive mirror on the wall. "I think I am."

"No, I mean... Are you ready?" repeated the old man, giving him a questioning look.

"Oh..." Viktor realized what his former coach was talking about. "Yes, I am. More than ever."

"Yuuri is a good person, you will never meet someone like him again, so don't ruin everything." Yakov frowned his eyebrows in a way Viktor understood immediately. He saw this particular look almost his entire life, the "Do not test me, kid." look.  

Viktor only gave him a hug as an answer.

Yuri watched the scene, a subtle smile on his face. He knew that despite everything, Yakov deeply cared about all of them.

 

Yuuri and Viktor decided to have a civil ceremony; a short, simple one. They spent a few years as an engaged couple, but due to their respective careers and their multiple travels, they had to report the wedding several times. They couldn't wait any longer, they wanted to be married as soon as possible.

 

Yuuri walked into the registry office first, both of his parents at his arms. Mari and Minako simultaneously started to cry when they saw him. Yuuri couldn't help but smile, he rarely felt happier before. Yuri and Chris were standing in the front with Yuuko and Phichit who both were Yuuri's witnesses. Yuri spotted Otabek in the back of the room, they didn't have the chance to greet each other before the ceremony, but Yuri didn't mind, he avoided him for days. He noticed how good he looked in his black suit. He also noticed how Mila leaned toward him to whisper something in his ear. He immediately looked away, today was not the best day to feel so much rage. Toshiya and Hiroko let their son in front of the wedding officiant, his father kissed his forehead, "We are so proud of you." he started.

"Our beautiful son..." continued his mother, gently caressing his cheek. Yuuri gave them a warm hug, before letting them go.

Viktor entered, Yakov by his side. They walked slowly, Viktor's stress faded away at every step he took closer to his lover. He finally reached Yuuri's side, a bright smile on his face, he kissed Yakov on the cheek before letting the old man's arm go. "Thank you." he murmured to his ear.

The wedding officiant asked everyone to take a seat and started. He was a small middle aged man with chubby rosy cheeks, he looked over his round glasses every time he was talking. The lecture was formal and didn't take longer than 10 minutes, the passionate look between Viktor and Yuuri was enough to make things emotional. 

"Do you, Viktor Nikiforov, take Yuuri Katsuki as your spouse?" asked the man, adjusting his glasses.

"I do." replied Viktor, unable to take his sparkling eyes off Yuuri's.

"And you," the officiant slightly turned his head "Yuuri Katsuki, do you take Viktor Nikiforov as your spouse?"

Yuuri nodded, blushing more than he ever did. "I do."

"By the power invested in me, I declare you, Viktor and Yuuri, married. You may kiss!"

Viktor did not wait any longer before grabbing Yuuri by the waist to pull a tender kiss.

The room was loud, everyone was clapping and cheering. Phichit already took almost a hundred pictures.

They left the registry office, surrounded by their loved ones, happier than ever.

 

 

The reception took place in a luxurious mansion they rent for the occasion. The building was surrounded by a vast yard, which was decorated with white flowers and silver luminous garlands. Viktor and Yuuri were photographed by a professional, Phichit eventually photobombed them a couple of times. 

All the guests were in the yard for the first cocktail of the evening, conversations were all over the place. Leo quietly suggested to his boyfriend if he wanted them to be next, which caused Guang-Hong to almost choke on his drink.

On the other side of the yard, Emil was poking Christophe's side with his elbow. "Hey... have you seen Crispino? So hot, right?" Before Chris could answer, a loud voice surprised them.

"How dare you talk about my Sara like that?!" Michele was standing behind them, looking outraged. "You are such a-"

Emil turned to the Italian, his lips curved into a playful smirk. "I was talking about you Mickey." 

Michele's face became a shade close to the burgundy suit he was wearing. Chris couldn't contain his laugh at the sight of the scene. 

Everyone was fulfilled with happiness and joy. Well, almost everyone.

Yuri observed Otabek in the distance, he was surrounded by Mila, Sara, Georgi and his girlfriend. Michele, Emil and Seung-Gil joined them. Yuri swallowed his drink as if he was swallowing his feelings. 

_He has new friends now..._

When Otabek's eyes crossed his, Yuri felt like was struck by lightning. He immediately looked away, then put his empty glass on the big table that was settled in the yard. He was walking to the mansion, trying to escape from Otabek's gaze, when a voice stopped him. It was Yakov.

"Yuri, where are you going?! Can't you try to enjoy the moment? At least, do it for Viktor!"

Yuri felt trapped, but he knew exactly how he could get away with it. "I'm-I'm just going to check if everything is ready for the dinner. I have responsibilities today, I'm not trying to run away." He played the _I'm a grown up_ card and he knew Yakov couldn't be mad at him. The old man was so used to hearing profanities from Yuri's mouth that every time Yuri replied calmly to him, Yakov felt almost relieved. 

"Okay." he said to the young man already turning back to the building. "But I swear to God, if I find you in the bathroom playing on your phone-"

"You won't." Yuri didn't even bother to look at him, just giving him a small hand gesture that couldn't even be called 'waving'.

 

"Would you excuse me?" Otabek saw Yuri heading up to the mansion and decided to leave the group of people gathering around him to address a few words to his friend.

 

Otabek discerned Yuri's silhouette in the long hallway, he calmly called his name. Yuri felt a heat wave rushing through his entire body when he heard the sound of the familiar voice behind him, he considered jumping through the nearest window but the resonating footsteps were getting closer and closer...

"It's been a while." The Kazakh said quietly.

Yuri finally turned around to shrug his shoulders, barely looking at him. "I guess..."

"Do you feel better?"

The blond only gave him a humming sound as an answer.

Otabek knew something was different, they acted like two strangers. It was a thing he never experienced with him before.

"Everything's alright with Mila?" Yuri started, his jaw tightened.

"Yes, she is lovely. But..." he paused. "It's not the same without you."

Yuri chuckled. The kind ofoverly sarcastic chuckle. "Yeah, I'm sure it's different."

Otabek wondered why his behavior has changed since the last time they have seen each others, the tone in Yuri's voice was something he never heard before, at least not when the Russian directly talked to him.

"I gotta go." Yuri said before starting to walk away.

Otabek bit his lips in hesitation as he watched him leaving. "I miss you." he said, his eyes closed like he didn't want to face the truth.

Yuri froze in place. "Stop." His hair floating in the air as he turned around. When Otabek opened his eyes again, he was quite surprised to discover a furious look on his face. "Don't you dare playing this game with me!" Yuri continued.

"A game? What are you talking about?"

"Cut the bullshit, you know exactly what I'm talking about!" He sounded even more angry.

"No, Yura I don't. Explain me, please." He was clearly concerned, but he tried to hide it as much as possible.

"Date whoever you want, it's not my business. But Mila?! Seriously, how could you-"

"Wait!" Otabek shook his head. "I am not dating Mila."

"Please don't lie to me." Yuri felt an aching tightness in his throat.

"I am not. Why would you say that?"

Yuri picked his phone out of his jacket, scrolled through his last texts and handed it to him.

Otabek frowned, his eyebrows narrowing, when he saw the picture of him. "I was drunk."

"Yeah, I can see that!" Yuri said, the bitterness in his voice was striking. "It's not a fucking excuse for sleeping with her!"

"What? I did not- We drank a little too much, I'm not proud about that and I fell asleep in her bed." He let his hand running through his hair as he sighed. "Why would you think something like that?"

"Because you are clearly into her!" the younger man yelled.

"No, Yuri, I am not." Otabek's voice was incredibly calm despite the situation. "I didn't know you would be so upset about Mila dating someone..."

"It's not about Mila, it's about you, asshole!" Yuri realized too late what he just said. A heavy silence enveloped them like they were completely alone, their exposed feelings in the middle of a battlefield. Otabek opened his mouth, when footsteps came closer to them.

"Yuri, finally!" Chris showed up, shattering the tension between the two men, a relief for Yuri. "I need help with the drinks." He gave a curious look to both of them. "If you don't mind, of course."

Yuri simply nodded before leaving the hallway, he would rather deal with annoying wedding stuff with Chris than explaining what he truly meant to Otabek. 

 

"Do you know where the champagne is?" asked Chris when they both walked in the kitchen.

Yuri pointed at a large box under the counter. 

"I really need to change my contacts." Chris reached for the box and took three bottles out of it. "What's up with you and Otabek?"

"Nothing." Yuri responded, perhaps too quickly. He rested his back against the wall facing Chris, he fixed one of the small braids he had on the side of his head. "And even if there was something, it's none of your damn business."

Christophe dramatically sighed. "You two are idiots, you know that?" He handed him a bottle. "Let's go, this champagne is not going to drink itself."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Клянусь Богом: I swear to God
> 
> It took me ages to write this but I seriously had zero inspiration to write.  
> I don't even know if I will finish the fic.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
